bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Susanoo
| birthday = | age =100+ | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = The Saints | occupation = | previous occupation = H.A.S.E.I Test Subject | team = The Saints | previous team = Triple Heaven | partner = Chisora | base of operations = Genesis City | relatives = Amaterasu,Tsukuyomi | education = | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Susanoo Appearance Susanno is a fair skined man of considerable stature, he has semi long slightly disheveled purple hair and with much of it falling in front of his face. His eyes are light purple, which always show a cold expression, however the most striking feature of his appearance are his two bull horns protruding from his head. His attire consists of a kind of high collar jacket with a kimono similarities in certain parts such as sleeves and shoulders subdivisions under this diver wears a form-fitting black with a symbol, also carries a belt dark moored alongside their pants waist leading to a kind of side protective armor Samurai, at the end of the tibia these are sandwiched between a tabi. Personality Susanno individual is serious, calm and respectful to how he views as superiors, especially Jessica , he also is very industrious in chores like cooking and cleaning, helping in the daily work around Sanctum. He seem to have an obsession with cleanliness and order. History Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Reiryoku Absorption: Susanoo has the ability to absorb other spiritual beings' Reiryoku and add it to his own. Unique Body Structure: As a result of the experinments preformed on him by Sergei Kozlov, his body structure has been changed to become more a mix of machine and his original body. He stated that the experinments to achive this caused him great pain, but he would endure it again. *'Great Endurance': He is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. *'Great Speed': He uses his reaitsu to enhance he feet, and with his strong legs and his weight, he is able to achieve unbelievable speed. He is able to move in a blur, to the eyes of people. With this strong legs he is able to jump at great length of height too. *'Great Hand to Hand Combat': Susanoo has demonstrated several times to be more than dangerous barehanded. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful kicks and take-downs, and has demonstrated superb skill with throwing weapons. *'Regeneration': Zanpakutō Wielder: Unique to him, he is bale to wield the Zanpakutō of others. The process in which this happens in unknown, though he states the two from a bond within a created inner world. Though on the outside all he does is pick it up or gain it from its wielder. In addition he stated the long they are together, the more the bond which will break a previous bond with the Zanpakutō's owners. Magatama Manifestation Magatama Manifestation Special Abilities: *'Mirror of Yata': *'Ame-no-Murakumo': *'Yamata no Orochi': *'Yomi' (黄泉, World of Darkness) Trivia Category:Tōjū